Talk:Avery Clark/@comment-166.137.252.48-20150211153726
Dylan and Avery lived in a cabin they once shared and they had raised their unborn child there also before the miscarriage occurred that resulted in an affair and they named their child after Dylan. Also, they were a happy newlyweds couple and proud parents of their unborn child . However, they went up to the cabin they once shared and they told each other about their memories they had there and the painful ones where they grieved the loss of their child there and had many good memories there as well when they were happily married before her marriage to joe ended she was happy living there with Dylan and their future as well. However , when joe came to the cabin and saw Avery in Dylan's arms kissing In the living room he got so upset and punched Dylan and took Avery forcefully away from Dylan and lashed out at her and Dylan came in her defense by her side and told joe to leave her alone but, he refused and told Avery to pack her things and leave with him right away and to say her final goodbyes to Dylan and their future now . Joe demanded Avery to leave Dylan in the cabin and leave with him immediately to their apartment in the city and Avery did what she was told and tearfully said her goodbyes to Dylan and their future but, Dylan refused to say goodby to Avery and joe promised to punch him if he did not so he did and told Avery if she is not happy with joe she can come anytime to be with him instead and Avery said that she needs to work on her marriage to joe and make a commitment to him and only him. Also, she told Dylan that she still loves him but, she is married to joe on the marriage certificate and in her heart as well while Avery made her declaration of her love for joe she was holding his hand and joe was standing there with his smile and declared his love for Avery as well and gloated to Dylan that he lost Avery for good and is with him and they marriage . Also, Avery told Dylan that she is sorry for breaking his heart all over again but, she has no choice but, to go her married life with joe and she said she will be happy for Dylan to find love again with Chelsea and have a family with her and raise Conner as a happy family and gave her blessings to Dylan and told joe to bring the car around and she will be there in a minute with her things and he said alright but don't be late I will be waiting for you my sweetheart and she said alright but I need some alone time with Dylan before we leave alright darling and he replied ok . However, she told Dylan when they are alone for the time being to find love and tearfully kissed him gently on the lips and told him goodby for now that is when joe brought the car around and she took her things and left to the car and kissed joe and put the things in the trunk and was about to seat and closed the doors and Dylan came and put is hands on Avery waist and whispered to her ear to come back again if she is not happy with joe and gave her a spare key to the cabin when joe was not looking and she said ok and sat down in the front seat with joe and left leaving Dylan heart broken